A Walking Disaster
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Eli has always felt like he didn't have a purpose.Clare comes from a 'perfect' family with a big secret.Two different people.Two different lives.Yet are similar in  ways they never thought of.BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All you wonderful people. If you're reading this then thank you. I want you to please give this a chance. My thoughts are so scrambled on this that I can't put them down on paper. But it happens to the best of us doesn't it? I was thinking of writing a new fanfic on Eclare. Any way it's going to be a little different than the show. Well character wise. I might have some one's I have have personally thought up. It will be a little different from the one's I have written before. Hopefully it doesn't crash and burn. I got my inspiration for this from the song Walking Disaster by Sum 41. To me personally, I think it describes Eli's character really well. The way he's an out cast and how he always feels not wanted. If you ever get the chance of listening to Walking Disaster I suggest you do. You won't regret it. Maybe listen to it while your reading just to get the full effect and meaning of his thoughts. Well basically this fanfic is about two misunderstood people in a lonely world. They just so happen to be Eli and Clare. They then meet at school. (I'm not saying how) They both find each other intriguing and yearn to lean about the other, Not that they would tell each other that. Eli always felt like his life had meaning, only that he was just...there. Clare on the other hand, comes from a supposed 'perfect' Christian family. Only behind closed doors do you really see what goes on. So there was my suck ass summary. So here you go. Chapter one of Walking Disaster.**

**A Walking Disaster**

Eli's point of view:

I've always been alone. I never thought much of it. I just didn't like people. I was anti-social an 'out cast' or 'out sider' as you will. I really didn't care. I don't think my life has meaning. I've just always have been...there. Someone who blends into the background. Someone who is over looked. Someone who is constantly given the brush by their peers. I know what your thinking. He is in high school shouldn't he want to be noticed, Right? Well that isn't all entirely wrong. I did want to be noticed, just not by bullies, or teacher's who are forced to acknowledge my existence to just get payed. I want to get noticed by people who understand what it is like to be an outsider. That was my goal here at Degrassi. I was to make some friends. Mostly because I didn't want to be sent to a wacky shack by my parents. I doubt anyone would care if I was gone anyway. Hell, they probably throw a party or wouldn't even notice. If I didn't make friends here at Degrasi, I could still go back to my original plan. Suicide. Yes, you heard me correctly. I said suicide. Well I didn't really say it I'm thinking it, But that's besides the point. If I was gone, then I could be at peace. Sure my parents would miss me but what parents wouldn't miss their dead kid? Since I'm atheist, my being at peace would be rotting in a box. Yep, rotting in a box in a 6ft deep hole. That's how I feel about death. I know where my dad keeps his 45 and I know where he keeps his bullets for it. So that could be taken care of easily. If I did go through with it, I probably wouldn't write a note. I would just do it. They don't need an explination, because they already know. Even though my parents don't say it or act like it, I sometimes think they wish I was normal or that they didn't have me. When I think about it, the one about me being 'normal' stung the worst. Especially since they supposedly dis-liked people that were quote on quote 'normal'. Is there even a normal? Oh yeah there is. It's only around because the pop culture, and the media are shoving it down people's throats. Like do they even think by themselves. The thing is, do they actually like what they 'like' or is it only because it's been shoved down their throat and has been digested, or because they truly like all this pop culture shit? What ever happened to being different and being yourself? What ever happened to being you? Well I guess that's what 10 years of in-breeding does to people. Their brains just can't think anymore. So they copy 'then next big thing' or they follow distincly behind the articles that state what is 'in' or 'out'. It's just...pathetic. People don't have lives so write crappy tabloid things stating what people can wear and not wear. Don't they realize how bad that makes people feel if they wear or like things that are 'out'. Like who gets the the job of deciding what was good for the whole world and for everybody. I'm pretty sure noone has that title yet so why the fuck are they screwing up people's lives? Don't they know that evryone is different? Well except for the stupid, fake, blonde girls. They are all the same. These were my thoughts as I was getting dressed to go to my new Hell. I was tieing my shoes when i heard my dad 'Bullfrog' in his raspy voice yell,

"Eli get your scronny ass down here you're going to be late!" Yep I'm really feeling the love. My parents are really blunt. They don't spair people's feelings. If they have something to say they will say it. Doesn't matter what it is or who is around. They will say it. My dad's name is Bill 'bullfrog' Goldsworthy while my mom's name is Cecilia people call her Cece though. Befor I walked downstairs I did a once over in the mirror. I think I looked good. Black dead hand shirt, Black skinny jeans, gray blazer, and my black converse. Colorful, I know. I'm proud of myself too. I moped downstairs to see my parents at the kitchen table. My mom making a grocery list and my dad reading the news paper while drinking coffee. I entered the kitchen and they looked up. My mom smiled and my dad just smirked. Yep that's where I get the classic 'Goldsworthy original smirk' as my dad put it.

"Morning" I adressed them.

"Good morning baby boy." My mom said.

"Morning Eli" My dad said before returning to the news paper. I grabbed my keys, an apple, my backpack and was out the door. I drive a vintage 1954 hearse. Strange I know, but it was cheap, different, and I liked it. Plus I don't care what people think of me. If I did I wouldn't dress in all black or drive a fucking hearse to school. People can either take me or leave me. This is me, and this is who I'm always gonna be. The drive to school was quiet except for the music blasting from my stereo. I pulled up to the school and instantly saw a whole bunch of heads turn. I found a parking spot and got out. I looked around and saw everyone hanging around with their friends. I also saw lots of cliques. I turned my head to the left and saw a group of people who looked like I would fit in with. They all seemed like the outsiders of the school. There was about 5 of them. 3 girls and 2 boys. One of the girls caught my eye. She was staring at me. Studying me. Sizing me up. Even from a distance away she looked beautiful. She had her hair in a curly bob that framed her face and big blue eyes. I wonder who she is. They looked like a cool group of people so I walked over to them.

"Hey" I said. They all turned and looked at me. 5 pairs of eyes. 5 pairs of judging eyes. Except for the one pair of eyes belonging to the girl who studied me. So scratch that and make it 4 pairs. Here we go.

**How was this as a start. I know the ending of it kinda sucked, so... please tell me if you liked it. Review if you want to. And I suggest you listen to the song Walking Disaster by Sum 41. Awesome song. Anyway if you review I'll give you a snuggie.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Walking Disaster

Eli's point of view:

They all just starred at me and I began to feel awakward just standing there as they analized me. Then one of the guys waved. He had brown hair, brown eyes,a lip ring, and an eyebrow ring. He was tall and skinny but was muscular at the same time.

"Hey" He said.

"Um I'm new here and you looked like cool people to hand out with so, can I hang out with you guys?" I asked. I was nervous since this was basically my first time asking to be someone's friend. They all contemplated this and then turned to the curly hair gurl. she was drawing on the table with a sharpie. She felt eyes on her so she looked up and saw them looking at her. She then sarcastically waved at one of the girls and she enthusiactically waved back. My gues was that the curly hair girl was their 'leader'.

"Sure. I don't mind. Take a seat." She said gesturing to the other boy. This one was bleach blonde and I could tell he straitened his hair. He had a few freckles, a lip ring, nose ring, and big gages. He was tall and skinny. I sat down and the curly haired girl was looking at me smirking.

"So new kid, what's your name?" She asked me.

"I'm Eli Goldsworthy and you people are?" I asked looking around the table.

"I'm Clare. Next to you is Sam, next to him is Dalton, next to me Sarah, and next to her is Alex." I looked around the table and anylized the two girls,Sarah and Alex. Sarah had jet black hair that was straight down, she had a nose stud and a lip ring. Alex had blonde hair with pink streaks in it. She had small gages and snakebites. They all noticed me starring so they laughed. Good job Eli they probably think your a creep.

"Sorry. I'm new to this whole 'making friends' thing." I said looking down.

"Oh It's okay to stare we're an odd looking group" Alex said.

"So,Goldsworthy,Tell us some more about you." Clare asked. In the sun light she looks even more beautiful. Her curly hair, munro piercing, blue eyes. I took a look at her out fit and was impressed. She was wearing a Ramones T-shirt and Black Skinny jeans with holes in the knees.

"Well I just moved here from the States, My parents are old rockers who need to grow up,and I drive a hearse." I said.

"So you're the one who drove the death mobile" Dalton said.

"You're lucky your parents are like that." Clare said.

"No I'm not. They lack structure"

"Oh yeah well try coming from a stuck up,bible thumping, Christian family when you don't believe in god." Clare said.

"I see your point." I said smirking.

"Where did you move from?"Sarah asked.

"I moved from San Fransisco,California" I said.

"I have a cousin who lives down there" Sam said.

"Sorry if we are burying you in questions but usually people don't want to hang out with us." Clare said.

"I don't are like a couple of my first friends." I said looking down.

"Eli just so you know, when someone joins our group, we have their back. So If anybody is bugging you let us know." Dalton said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Eli what classes do you have?" Clare asked. I shrugged and gave her my schedual.

"Looks like we have all the same classes except for 6th period where I have Drama and you have art." She said.

"Cool."

"Do you want me to show you around this hell hole?" Clare asked smiling.

"Sure" I said to her. Clare stood up and held her arm out. I hooked mine with hers. Before we made it to the front steps I turned my head to look at the group. Alex winked at me. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

**How was this chapter? Oh and just so you know Clare is the opposite of her family. She just hides her other side.**


End file.
